


Sana's Birthday

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Getting Together, Sana's birthday, Snow, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much but, I hope everyone likes it.





	Sana's Birthday

It was barely six o'clock but, Nayeon was awake. She was filled with excitement it wasn't hard to guess why, she couldn't wait for Sana to open her presents. Which won't happen for a few hours, considering Sana is not much of a morning person. At least not in the way Nayeon is, so it remains quiet in their apartment. Since it's obvious she's not going to sleep again, Nayeon decides to find anything and everything to occupy her. Like cleaning up a little, then deciding to cook something for breakfast. Before she knew it, it was almost seven thirty.

Nayeon smiled happily as she quickly headed back to their room, jumping on the bed slightly. “Sana wake up” at first nothing then, Sana rolled over “you can’t sleep the day away.” Silence took over the room again, then Sana took notice of the time. “As much as I would love to get up, a sleep in sounds better” Nayeon pouted not that it was noticed. Then it seemed that Nayeon needed a new plan, after a few minutes she headed to the living room deciding to grab one of the presents. It would be no surprise that Nayeon smirked, she was quick to place it next to Sana.

With a simple “I may or may not have left something, beside you” with a quiet giggle she left the room. Sana groaned a little before rolling over, she smiled a little as she noticed the present. With no hesitation she opened it up, it was the best thing she could have asked for. A beautiful silver necklace with their names on it, Sana slowly walked out of the room. Surprised to find breakfast set up on the table, Nayeon wrapped her arms around her. ”Merry Christmas Sana” she smiled happily, “Merry Christmas Nayeon.” Breakfast was the quietest part of the day.

Sana happily wore the necklace out when they met up, with their friends for lunch. It was obvious she was proudly showing it off, Nayeon was happy with that. As they sat in one of their favourite restaurants, that were still open. They didn't stay too long since they were, all spending time with their families. For Sana and Nayeon they had to quickly, get a few things together before heading out again. This time to spend a combined Christmas dinner, with their families. It was easy enough since their parents were really good friends. It's how Sana and Nayeon met.

It was on Christmas Day that they met as kids, the first one they both remember they were five. And playing in the snow Nayeon being the energetic one, at the time had thrown a snowball at Sana. Who was shocked but, threw one back. It had long since become a tradition, no matter how old they are. Even now as they arrive, they greet everyone, put their things away. And then proceed to have a snowball fight, soon enough their giggles fill the air. Once they're done they join their parents, who are busy talking and enjoying a couple of drinks.

_“You know what would be fun Sana,” without waiting for a reply. Nayeon threw a snowball her giggles filled the air, Sana gasped “Nayeon” she looked at her. A big smile on her face Sana decided to get her back, she made her snowball as big as she could. Before throwing it with all the strength, she could muster. Nayeon wasn’t quite expecting that, she fell back into the snow. Within minutes they were having a fight, by the end they were exhausted. But they had become friends Sana, giggled when her mum walked out._

_“Would you girls like a photo together” they both nodded, they had big smiles as they held each other._ _It wasn’t long before they headed inside to warm up, and open a few presents._

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

It’s only a couple of days before Sana’s birthday, Nayeon was coming up with a few ideas on what they could do. She knows that some of their friends are still around, since a fair few of them went on holidays. As she sits on their bed thinking, and going through their photos. She can’t help but smile at the first one, they were in together they were five. It was Christmas Day they had just finished, having a snowball fight it was clear. Given that they still had snow on them, but they were happy. As Sana’s mother took a photo of them.

After smiling like an idiot for a few minutes, Nayeon continued she took her time looking at a picture. Of the two of them from three years ago, two months after they started going out. The way they were staring at each other, showed the love they felt for each other then.

_“I can’t believe how right I was about you two,” they both laughed a little. Sitting in their favourite bar with their friends, it was a typical Friday night. “Just don’t try and take any credit it for us getting together, Mina” she pretended to be hurt by that as she had more of her drink. Of course, Sana and Nayeon were holding hands, under the table. Every now and then sneaking looks at each other, it was during one of those moments when a picture was taken. Jihyo smiled proudly as she quickly snuck in there, she laughed a little when they looked back._

_It wasn’t unusual for Jihyo to act like nothing had happened, it was the following morning when she sent the picture to Nayeon._

It was quiet at the moment, given that it’s almost ten-thirty on a Thursday night. She’s alone at the moment since Sana is at work, she thought more and more about how to make this birthday special. Last year she bought Sana a promise ring, she remembers clearly just how happy Sana was. It was now that Nayeon had the perfect idea, she grabbed a few things she put away a few months ago. She went through the few catalogs she’s gathered, to find the perfect ring for Sana. Hoping she would be able to buy it tomorrow.

Her plan is to do shopping for the party, while gathering a few presents. Nayeon always knew what she was getting, she just waited until the last minute. So, Sana would have no idea what was coming. By the time Saturday came around they were all gathered, in one of the clubs in a private room. Sana was loving every minute, especially the tiara she was proudly wearing. It was good that no one noticed how nervous, Nayeon was as she stood in the distance. Although Jihyo was the only one who could tell.

She was beside her smiling a little “you’ll be right,” Nayeon took a deep breath. She decided to go for as the cake was brought out, she held Sana’s hand “I would like to do a little something special.” Of course, Sana was curious Nayeon looked at her with so much love. With a small smile on her face she began “Sana I love you more than you realize, for a while now I’ve wanted our relationship to be so much more.” Jihyo was ready to celebrate, but of course, she had to wait. Nayeon pulled out the box “I just have one question to ask.”

Sana gasped when she saw the ring “will you marry me,” it was quiet quite a few of their friends. Teared up a little it was only a manner, of minutes before Sana had a few tears of joy. With absolutely no hesitation she said “yes” she couldn’t believe it, her wonderful girlfriend proposed on her birthday. It was clear that she was happy when she couldn’t, stop looking at the ring. Nayeon knew she made the right choice, after getting used to wearing the ring. Sana couldn’t hold back in grabbing hold of, fiancée and kissing her like her life depended on it. 


End file.
